


A Day in The Life - Chapter One: Anita's POV

by Alisanne



Series: A Day in The Life [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Day in The Life - Chapter One: Anita's POV

The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. 

  
  
  


* * *

  


Anita’s POV   


~   


As I slowly woke up, I stretched and I could feel the heat of the bodies surrounding me. In front of me was the familiar vanilla scent of Nathaniel, and behind me I felt the comforting length, that is strength, of Micah. They were both breathing rhythmically, indicating that they were still asleep. I was exhausted from the previous night.   


The ardeur had attacked three times, and each time it demanded someone new to feed from. I wish I could control it, but Jean-Claude keeps saying I should achieve some control in a few years. Since it’s his fault that I have this curse, it’s not as if he could blame me for how it makes me act. Bitter? Me? Nah.   


Suddenly, the silence was shattered by the sound of a ringing phone. Where _was_ it? It sounded like it was coming from a deep well. Micah shifted position and pulled the phone out from behind him, handing it to me.   


“Hello?” I didn’t sound friendly but hey, what’s new? People who want friendly phone manners should not be calling in the middle of the... oh well, it was mid afternoon... well, they should expect me to be testy, I usually am.   


“Anita?” the voice on the other end said.   


“Yeah, it’s me.” It was Jamil, and I knew by the sound of his voice that I was not going to like what he had to say.   


“What did he do now?” I asked. The only reason someone from the lukoi would be calling was if Richard had pulled another stupid, idiotic, suicidal stunt. This was getting tiresome.   


“Can I meet with you sometime today?” he asked. I raised an eyebrow. Jamil liked me okay, but did not usually meet with me outside of Richard’s presence.   


“Why?” I asked grumpily.   


“I just need to talk to you, okay?”   


I sighed. I was no longer technically their Lupa, but they DID still rely on me, and until Richard got his act together and stopped being such an idiot....   


“Okay, when and where?” I asked.   


“I’ll come to you,” he replied. “How about...” he hesitated, “The Circus?”   


The Circus of the Damned? Of _course_ Jean-Claude would be involved somehow. “Fine!” I snapped. “Eight p.m. at the Circus.” I hung up without saying good bye. Dolph was rubbing off on me.   


“Who was that?” Micah asked from behind me.   


“Jamil,” I replied. “He wants to meet with me about something. Probably some Richard problem.”   


Micah gathered me closer in his long arms. He knew how upsetting the whole Richard problem was to me. I gave thanks again to God that I had someone as supportive as Micah in my life, and felt a quick feeling of lightness run through me. Not everyone is on such good terms with their deity, but I’ve felt that feeling enough to know that He agrees with everything that I’m doing, everything that I’ve done. That knowledge does make my decision making easier.   


“You okay?” Micah asked, pulling me closer.   


I nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder. I knew he wouldn’t ask any questions, nor would he call me on anything that I chose to do, and it was a refreshing change. Wish all the men in my life were like that.   


Later on that day, after my feeding, I got dressed and we all went to the Circus.   


I wore my standard outfit, navy blue polo shirt, black jeans and black Nike’s with white socks. Micah matched me, of course, having borrowed one of my polo shirts. We looked pretty spiffy. Nate smiled when he saw us together, but since I can sense what he’s feeling, I could tell he was sad. Sad that I wouldn’t let him wear the same clothes as me, as us. When had my life gotten so complicated?   


I was, of course, armed to the teeth. Edward had sent me a gift, a grenade holder, which I filled with grenades and stuffed in my bra. Luckily I was unlikely to blow myself up since I have such excellent reflexes.   


When we got to the Circus, I saw Jason hanging around outside the employee door. I walked towards him looking around for any danger. Micah, who is so good at anticipating my needs, walked on my left, holding my hand and scanning with his enhanced Nimir-Raj senses.   


“What’s wrong?” I asked as I got closer. Jason looked terrible. “Who hit you?” I asked, noting the bruises on his face.   


He hung his head. “Richard,” he mumbled. “He sent me away, said I was disloyal.”   


“What?” I growled. Micah looked on, respect for my restraint emanating from him as Jason shook his head and refused to talk. I wished Richard were in front of me so I could shake his big, dumb, wolf ass. Why was he so angry all the time? And why was he taking it out on loyal members of the pack? Jason was always at the circus doing Jean-Claude’s bidding. Okay, so we did fuck that one time, but that was only because of the ardeur. Couldn’t Richard see that it wasn’t Jason’s or my fault? And now what was Jean-Claude going to do for a pomme de sang? I shook my head.   


“Stay here, Jason,” I snapped. “When we’re done you can come home with us, “ I said. He looked so grateful! “Damn Richard and his jealousy,” I muttered. “I _so_ don’t have time for the drama!” With that I walked into the Circus and pulled Micah in with me.   


“Ma Petite.” Jean-Claude greeted me as I walked into his sitting room. He had redecorated again, this time in a blue and gold theme.   


“You have another fancy outfit for me to wear, don’t you?” I grumbled, starting to pull off my shoes.   


“Ah, non, Ma Petite. You can wear your own lovely outfit.”   


I looked at him suspiciously. When he was nice about my clothes it meant something was up.   


Richard chose that moment to walk into the room. He knew the reaction my body always had to him, damn him. He was wearing a white shirt and simple blue jeans that hugged his muscled legs. That bastard! He knew how good he looked, I’m sure, and that familiar feeling of things clenching low in my body almost took me by surprise. But no matter, now I have Micah to fill that void, that huge empty space, that chasm....   


“Hello, Anita,” he said. I just looked at him.   


“Is this some sort of set up?” I asked finally.   


I turned to Jean-Claude, ignoring Richard as he deserved. “Jamil called me earlier...” I started.   


“I know,” Richard said, interrupting me. “I asked him to.”   


“In fact, Ma Petite, we ALL needed to see you this evening,” Jean-Claude said. So this _was_ a set up. Damn all the complicated men in my life!   


“Let me test my understanding here,” I said. “You set up this elaborate staged meeting to get me here? Why?”   


Richard motioned slightly with his head as if to say “go ahead” to Jean-Claude. I hate it when they plot against me behind my back!   


Jean-Claude smoothly continued. “We think with the recent developments in your life...” he looked at Micah, “we may all be better off if we dissolved the marks.”   


I thought about it. I have been trying to be more thoughtful and appreciative of other people’s viewpoints. Micah thinks I’m getting better at it.   


“Can we do it without getting anyone killed?” I asked.   


“I believe it can be done relatively painlessly,” Jean-Claude replied.   


“Will I retain all my current powers?” I asked. “Because you know if the council comes back and I have to rescue everybody, or if I have to suck the life force from anyone, I’ll need to be able to do that and defend myself,” I said. It’s a good thing I always look at the big picture; someone has to around here.   


“I do not think that it will have too much impact on your powers,” Jean-Claude said. “And I think what you lose you can possibly replace with your... Nimir bonds.”   


I looked at Micah with a question in my eyes. He shrugged as if to say “your call”. I had been thinking that my bonds with the boys were dragging me down anyway.   


“All right,” I said. “Let’s do it.”   


I guess I had thought that it would be a complicated deal. All the posturing that we went through to marry the marks, and all we had to do to dissolve them was concentrate on separating our auras. Marianne had told me before how to do that, but I couldn’t remember now. Good thing Jean-Claude knew how to do it. Manipulative bastard! Made me wonder what else he was hiding from me. It was kind of boring though, a lot less sexy than that night on the club floor when we married the marks.   


Since sex wasn’t involved, Micah was pretty bored, and took to wandering around the room. Nate just sat and watched, his sadness that he couldn’t be touching me almost palpable.   


It seemed to require a lot of explanation, but finally it was done, Jean-Claude’s instructions to suck back my energy from their auras worked. Probably because I am so good at sucking.   


Jean-Claude looked a bit green around the edges at the end.   


“You okay?” I asked.   


“Ah, yes, Ma petite,” he replied. He closed his eyes as if savoring something. “The silence is... pleasant,” he finally said.   


Richard was sitting the corner, his head in his hands, shaking.   


“Is he gonna be okay?” I asked.   


“He shall be fine, ma petite,” Jean-Claude said. “I will take care of him.”   


“Okay then,” I replied. “Is that it? Can we leave now?”   


Jean-Claude waved his hand to say yes, and I left him and the wuss whispering in the corner. Whatever they were hatching I didn’t want to know. I heard some snatches of the conversation, something about _witches_ and _karma_ , but I was too tired to care. I didn’t feel any different, but I still think I can kick any bad guy’s ass that come after me or mine, and I cant wait to see them try.   


“I’m taking Jason with me,” I said as I left.   


“As you wish, Ma Petite,” Jean-Claude said.   


Yeah, things were always how I wished. Good thing I made good wishes.   


~TBC  
  



End file.
